kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kou Tatsugami
' '''Kou Tatsugami' (立神 吼, Tatsugami Kō) is Mitsuaki Gamo's bodyguard. He is also the Leo Zodiarts, the strongest of the Horoscopes. Personality Kou is generally quiet and a skilled martial artist, serving as both Gamou's personal aide and bodyguard. He does not hold back to attack anyone when he feels Gamou is threatened or dishonered. This is shown that, even though he knows Fourze is important to Gamou's plans, after Gentarou pats Gamou on the shoulders and (rather enthusiastically and loudly) thanks Gamou after feeding him information during the Aquarius Horoscopes incident, Kou transforms into the Leo Zodiarts and attacks without prejudice, barely letting Gentaro become Fourze, and not giving him the chance to use Cosmic. He is extremely loyal to Gamou, and will not let anything come in the way of his master's plans, not even his fellow Horoscopes' incompetence, shown when he fought Fourze and Meteor as the Leo Zodiarts so that Libra could carry out his orders. He has a habit of carrying two walnuts with him wherever he goes, shuffling them around in his palms. This actually serves as a sign to to his patience, as when he runs out of patience, he crushes them. Abilities As the Leo Zodiarts, he is the strongest of the four original Horoscopes, using sheer muscle and power to overwhelm his opponents. He is strong enough to shatter Meteor's Mars Breaker and his skin is tough enough to withstand the Meteor Storm Punisher, showing that he's beyond Cancer in terms of offense and defense, as he is more than evenly matched with the two Kamen Riders, even in their most strongest form. He is able to fire a shockwave attack out of his mouth that sounds like a lion's roar, which is strong enough to inflict damage. For close combat, he can transform his arms into two massive triclaws. Kou has the unique ability to use the Switches of defeated Horoscopes members. When he uses other Horoscopes Switches, not only transforming into the defeated Horoscopes, but being stronger than they were originally. Zodiarts Forms - Scorpion= Scorpion Zodiarts *'Height': 234cm *'Weight': 187kg By using the Scorpion Switch, the Leo Zodiarts/Kou can transform into the Scorpion Zodiarts. - Cancer= Cancer Zodiarts *'Height': 228cm *'Weight': 188kg By using the Cancer Switch, the Leo Zodiarts/Kou can transform into the Cancer Zodiarts. - Aries= Aries Zodiarts *'Height': 235cm *'Weight': 209kg By using the Aries Switch, the Leo Zodiarts/Kou can transform into the Aries Zodiarts. }} Etymology The kanji used in his given name Kō (吼) is the kanji used for the word "hoeru" (吼える, "to roar"), which is a characteristic the lion is famous for. Also, his surname is somewhat similar to "tategami" (鬣), which means "mane", another characteristic the lion is famous for. Trivia *Before making his "official" debut in the series in Episode 33, the Leo Zodiarts appeared in the opening as well as serving a cameo in the first episode. The Leo Zodiarts also made his first appearnce in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, where his appearance was meant as a warning for Lem Kannagi. *Kou's actor, Kazutoshi Yokoyama, is a stuntman for Japan Action Enterprise and has appeared behind the scenes in various Super Sentai and Metal Hero Series programs. *Him being the bodyguard of Gamou would justify his rather late full introduction, as he would have to devote his time to ensuring Gamou's safety and secret. Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Villains Category:Zodiarts Category:Fourze Characters Category:Horoscopes Category:Evil